I'll Love You
by One Hell of an Author 8402
Summary: Right before Shredder attacks. The second part of my series, Eternal. PLEASE REVIEW! T for violence.


I'll love you Leorai

This is my sequel to _No Matter What_. This is strictly Leo/Karai, Raph/Mona Lisa, Donnie/April, and Mikey/Shinigami. As always, Please Review. This takes place right before The Shredder attacks. Now without further ado…

 _Karai's P.O.V._

"Guys!" Donnie came running in, a three year old turtle with long, light brown hair following, and April running after her daughter.

"Donatello, grab your daughter!" April yelled.

"C'mere, Celine." Donnie grabbed the brunette just as she ran past. He then handed her over to a slightly showing April. "Here, baby. Bros! Shredder's back!"

"What?" Raph yelled, running over as fast as he could while carrying an infant salamander with a shell. Mona Lisa and him had patched things up three years ago, right after Shinigami and Mikey got together. Donnie and April, and Raph and Mona were the only ones who had children, Donnie and April expecting their second. Splinter sometimes spoiled them, and since he was getting on in his years, he wasn't as strict as he used to be. Mikey and Shinigami had decided against kids, since they were still basically kids themselves. Somethings never change. Now Leo and I, that's a different story. I just walked out of the bathroom to this scene. Shredder was somehow back and planning to take over the city again. Another war. More devastation.

"We need to leave the city. We have no chance at beating him. He has the Kraang, the Foot, the Purple Dragons and all of Japan's mob families with him." Donnie said.

"What about Casey? He and his kid are in the city!" April yelled.

"I'll go get Casey and Delphine." Leo said.

"I'm coming with you." I said.

"No, you need to help the others, Princess."

"You can't shake me, Leonardo." Maybe it was the determination in my eyes or the way I said his full name, but his resolve faded. Raphael walked forth.

"You guys can go, if you swear on your honor, that you won't try anything." he said. We sweared that we wouldn't try anything. Then we hopped in the Shell Raiser while the rest of the gang took the party wagon. Leo turned to me.

"Karai, I'm going to take down Shredder. I need you to get Casey and Delphine out of the city."

"Hamato Leonardo, I'm not leaving you!"

"Yes, you are."

"No! You can't take him on your own! You can't risk your life!"

"And I won't let you risk yours!"

"I don't want to live in a world without you! Don't you trust me to take care of myself?" I didn't like making blows this low, but he was not going in alone. "Neither you nor I can beat him alone! But we're stronger together!"

"Ok."

"What are we going to tell Casey?"

"That we have to pick up April's aunt. We'll take the stealth bike." Leo was always so quick on his feet. He had instantly remembered the stealth bike. As soon as he said it, a smile tugged the corners of my mouth, remembering falling into Leo's arms that night.

"Remembering your first encounter with the bike?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. We're here. You run in and get Delphine and Casey, and I'll prep the Bike."

"Ok." I went inside the building into Casey's apartment. I found Delphine and Casey, Casey putting Delphine's coat on her. I borrowed their bathroom. There was something I needed to know. When I came out I threw away a stick with two pink lines on it. It was too late to back down from the mission now, and even so, Leo's life was on the line. Casey looked at my pale face.

"Don texted me. C'mon Del, get your bag." they got their bags and we headed outside.

"Casey, Leo and I are taking the Stealth Bike to get April's aunt. Meet the others at the farm house in the Shell Raiser."

"I thought Red's aunt was outa town?"

"She came home early. Bye Bye Delphine." I smiled at the black haired blue eyed four year old.

"Bye Delphine! Take care, Casey!" Leo called from inside the Bike.

"Goodbye, Jones." I said and climb into the Bike. It's a one seater, so I have to sit on Leo's lap. Neither of us mind and we hear a 'Catch ya later' from Casey. The thing is, he might not catch us later. We may not see anyone ever again, but we might just beat Shredder. We reached Time Square we found Shredder, but none of his goons.

"Where are all the goons?" I ask. We get out of the car and face Shredder.

"Traitor, Karai. Leonardo. You will die here. I have chosen to kill you myself, and send my allies home."

"I would rather die for freedom on my feet, than live in fear forever on my knees." Leo said.

Leo and I stood ten feet away from The Shredder, who was giving us a death glare. The others had fled the city, only after we promised we wouldn't do this. Leo was staring at The Shredder, and I was facing Leo, but had my head turned to see The Shredder. Leo had his huge three digit left hand covering most of the middle of my back. He held one of his Katan's out aways in his right hand. I had my right hand laying against the plastron on his chest and my left hand holding onto the same Katana with him. He turned his mesmerizing ocean blue gaze to me, and I looked at him.

"Watashi wa, don'na, Karai o anata o aishite imasen. Ima made sore o wasurenaide kudasai, Princess." he said. He was not going to like me for this.

"Watashi wa, anata no kodomo o hakobimashita, Fearless." I said as The Shredder charged us, claws fully extended.

"NOOOOO!" Leo yelled.

* * *

 **A/N What Leo said- I love you, Karai, no matter what. Don't ever forget it, Princess.**

 **What Karai said- I'm carrying your child, Fearless.**

* * *

I felt three blades puncture my side, and go all the way through. I heard Leo scream. I slowly pull out my blade, as the blades leave my side. I raise my knife and lower it, feeling it connect with Shredders wrist. Then I swipe it sideways connecting with his stomach. I fall to the ground clutching my bleeding side.

"Miwa!" I hear Leo call. I told Leo to kill him and close my eyes. I slow My breathing so my heart doesn't produce as much blood to be lost. I feel Leo pick me up and lay me down next to the Stealth Bike. He's talking to me. Most likely telling me to open my eyes, but it hurt too much to. Then I started getting a tad bit of strength back. I opened my eyes to see Leo bending over the bike for medical supplies.

"You gotta sit up on the bike so I can wrap it." Leo told me. He picked me up and set me on the hood of the bike. He put my hands on his shoulders to steady myself. I saw twin gashes that go all the way down his arm.

"Your… h-hurt."

"I'm fine. You on the other hand aren't looking so good, Miwa." He never used my real name, hardly ever used even my regular name, instead calling me 'Princess'. This told me it was one of the most serious and important things he had ever done, possibly the most.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"We'll talk later." Leo left it at that as he set me in his lap in the Stealth Bike. The entire rest of the ride that lasted fifteen minutes, was silent. The second we got to the farmhouse, Leo called Donnie to set up the in-house lab, and April to help. Mona and Raph watched all of the kids including Mikey and Shinigami.

 _Leo's P.O.V._

Karai was put under a medically induced coma for three days. I don't get why she hadn't told me. She was having our child. It was brilliant. But I worried for her. Donnie said she would be fine, but the different mutant types and even still human. Karai was half human and half snake and I was full blown turtle. How would that affect the pregnancy? I'm sure that my brothers worried, and yes they had a reason to, but Karai had almost gotten killed by Shredder, and then all of the different mutant genes and human genes in the child, it worries me.

"Bruh, you look like you're in a haunted house." Mikey called. I had told Donnie and April in the lab, so they could take care of her properly, but the others didn't know.

"Alright everyone! Mandatory meeting in the lab! Important news!" Everyone flocked around Karai.

"Whatsup, big bro?" Raph asked.

"This is a delicate matter or two actually. First off, Karai and I killed Shredder." I got slapped and kicked and yelled at. "Hey! Calm down! I know I swore I wouldn't try anything, but I didn't try, I succeeded." More yelling and hitting. "Second! This is very delicate, and has got me worried."

"Please explain, Douchenardo." Raph said.

"Karai is pregnant." I got stared at. Slack-jaw, blank-eyed stares. "Well, don't everyone talk at once!"

"Leo! What were you thinking?! First off, there are three species between the two of you and it could kill her and the kid! Second **YOU TOOK HER TO ASSASSINATE SHREDDER WHILE SHE'S** _ **PREGNANT**_ **?! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, YOU PSYCHOPATHIC, MENTALLY UNSTABLE, DOUCHE-BAG, IDIOT**! You must have the brain the size of an atom!" Raph yelled in my face.

"Raphael! Leave you brother alone!"

"Hai, Sensei."

"Though I do not disagree-"

"Sensei?!"

"Or agree.


End file.
